memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Comics
: For information about comics in the ''Star Trek universe, see comic book.'' 's "The Devils Isle of Space" (Issue #2).]] Through a licensing process similar to those granted to create collectibles, novels, and games, Paramount Pictures has granted the rights to market Star Trek merchandise of various sorts through a number of different production and design companies, beginning in July 1967 with a series based on Star Trek: The Original Series. With the success of the Star Trek Movies and Star Trek: The Next Generation, a licensing office associated with the productions took stricter control of the franchise's image. Designers of Star Trek publications were discouraged from creating depictions that varied from the style and details of the franchise, as seen in filmed productions. Previous comics of the 1960s, 70s and early 80s tend to vary from canon more than later series. Since the comics are produced by artists and writers not affiliated with franchise production staff, filmed productions disregard events and situations in them as completely apocryphal. The Star Trek universe has been displayed in comic book form in many ways throughout its existence. A smaller company called Gold Key Comics first published Star Trek stories, starting in 1967 with a story entitled "K-G, Planet of Death." This company produced 61 Star Trek comic books from 1967 to 1979, which focused on all-original adventures of The Original Series crew of the starship ''Enterprise''. 's "Flesh of my Flesh" (Star Trek: Early Voyages #1).]] Since then, many other companies have published different series of Star Trek comic books, including Marvel and DC at multiple intervals. Many are simply adaptations of episodes and movies, while others are brand-new stories involving existing Trek characters, and still others have introduced completely new characters and settings. One of the best examples of the latter is Marvel Comics' series Star Trek: Early Voyages, which featured adventures of Captain Pike's crew on the original Enterprise before Captain Kirk took command. * Star Trek: The Original Series (comic) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (comic) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (comic) * Star Trek: Voyager (comic) ;Canonicity of Star Trek comics: While many comic book runs of the Star Trek Universe have provided interesting story arcs and situations that would be difficult to show on television, all stories are considered to be non-canon. Gold Key (1967-1979) Gold Key Comics published 61 issues from to . The comics focused on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] during James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. Those were reprinted several times : * Golden Press : "Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs" (4 volumes - / ) * Checker Books : "Star Trek: The Key Collection" (5 volumes - / ) * World Distributors Limited : Star Trek Annuals (UK / ) British Strips (1969-1973) Concurrent with the Gold Key strips, a series of weekly comic strips based on Star Trek was released in the United Kingdom. Published in the pages of Joe 90: Top Secret, TV21 and Joe 90, and Valiant & TV21, these strips appeared as 2- and 3-page spreads in magazines printing Star Trek and other adventure-based titles. 256 issues were published over the course of 5 years, with additional stories running in 1 Joe 90 annual, 3 TV21 annuals, a Valiant Super Special, 2 TV Comic annuals and an issue of Radio Times magazine. These strips are available scanned on CD online. Peter Pan Records (1975-1979) From 1975 through 1979, Peter Pan Records (and Power Records, a division thereof) released eleven stories. Six of these stories were accompanied by comic books, and some of the stories do reference the continuity of both the Original Series and the Animated Series. Peter Pan Records released the stories on a total of 23 record sets, some featuring one story, others featuring as many as six on one release. Marvel Comics v1 (1979-1982) Marvel Comics took over the franchise in 1979 and published a series of comics based on the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] in the 2270s after the events of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * Marvel Comics Super Special #15 : Star Trek: The Motion Picture ( ) * 18 monthly issues ( - ) Newspaper Comic Strip (1979-1983) Around the same time as Marvel Comics was publishing its comic books, a newspaper comic strip based on Star Trek appeared. Like the Marvel publications it, too, told of the adventures of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] after the events of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. It lasted 4 years and consisted of twenty story arcs. These strips are available scanned on CD at the following website: http://rhandley.0catch.com/trekstrips/index.html DC Comics v1 (1984-1988) DC Comics published series of comics based on TOS, Movies and TNG * Star Trek TOS (DC volume 1) : 56 monthly issues, 3 Annuals ( / ) ::Major arcs : "The Mirror Universe Saga" (Issues #9-16, 1984) ; "Who Killed Captain Kirk?" (Issues #48-55, 1988) * Movie special - Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Movie special - Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Who's Who in Star Trek : 2 issues ( ) * Star Trek TNG (DC volume 1): Six Issue Mini-Series ( ) DC Comics v2 (1989-1995) After stopping the publication in , DC Comics renewed the license in , publishing comics based on TOS (2260s-2280s) and TNG. * Star Trek TOS (DC volume 2) : 80 issues, 6 annuals, 3 specials ( / ) ** "Tests of Courage" (Issues #35-40) ** "Debt of Honor" (Graphic novel) ** "The Ashes of Eden" (Graphic novel) ** "The Modala Imperative (TOS)" (4 issues, 1991) * Movie special - Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Movie special - Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Movie special - Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2) : 80 issues, 6 annuals, 3 specials ( / ) ** "The Star Lost" (Issues #20-24) ** "Ill Wind" (4 issues mini series) ** "Shadowheart" (4 issues mini series) ** "The Modala Imperative (TNG)" (4 issues, 1991) ** "The Landmark Crossover" (mini series, with Malibu Comics) Malibu Comics (1993-1995) Concurrent with DC's license for TOS and TNG comics, Malibu Comics acquired the rights to publish DS9 comics. * 32 monthly issues, 2 Annuals * "The Landmark Crossover" (4 issue mini series, with DC Comics) * "Hearts and Minds" (4 issue mini series) * "The Maquis - Soldier of Peace" (3 issue mini series) * Several one-shots: "Terok Nor", "Worf Special", "Lightstorm", "Special", "Blood & Honor", "The Rules of Diplomacy", "Hostage Situation" Malibu had also apparently obtained rights to produce Voyager comics, but stopped comic production (due to buyout from Marvel) before any issues were released. Marvel Comics v2 (1995-1998) Done under the imprint "Marvel Presents Paramount Comics", Marvel had rights to produce comics based on all the existing Star Trek properties at the time. * Star Trek: Untold Voyages : 5 monthly issues (based on TOS in the 2270s) * Star Trek Unlimited : 10 monthly issues (based on TOS and TNG) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine : 15 monthly issues * Star Trek: Voyager : 15 monthly issues & "Splashdown" 4 issues mini series * Star Trek: Early Voyages : 17 monthly issues based on Pike's era * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy : 19 monthly issues * Several one-shots : "Star Trek: Operation Assimilation", ''Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror'': "Fragile Glass", "Star Trek: First Contact", ''Star Trek - X-Men'': "Star TreX", ''Star Trek - X-Men'': "Second Contact", "The Enemy of My Enemy" & Star Trek: Telepathy War: "Reality's End". WildStorm Comics (1999-2001) DC Comics, through their WildStorm Comics imprint, obtained rights to the Star Trek comics for the third (and to date, final) time. Again published as "Paramount Comics", WildStorm limited their releases to single issues and limited series. * WildStorm releases: ** TOS: *** "All of Me" *** "Enter the Wolves" ** TNG: *** Perchance to Dream (4 issues mini series) *** "Embrace the Wolf" *** The Killing Shadows (4 issues mini series) *** "The Gorn Crisis" *** "Forgiveness" ** DS9: N-Vector (4 issues mini series) ** VOY: *** "False Colors" *** "Elite Force" *** "Avalon Rising" *** Planet Killer (3 issues mini series) ** New Frontier: "Double Time" ** "Star Trek: Special" ** Star Trek: Divided We Fall (4 issue TNG/DS9 crossover) Tokyopop (2006-) Tokyopop publishes Star Trek: The Manga. The first volume of this series, titled "Shinsei Shinsei", is a collection of 5 Star Trek manga stories published in August and September 2006. The stories are based in the TOS-era. A second TOS-based volume is planned for release in September 2007. Wil Wheaton has written one of the stories for this new book. http://wilwheaton.typepad.com/wwdnbackup/2007/03/in_which_i_fina.html. A collection of TNG-era stories is also (presumably) planned for future release. *'TOS': ** Volume 1: "Shinsei Shinsei" ** Volume 2: Title TBA *'TNG': ** ... IDW Publishing (2007-Current) Comic publishers IDW Publishing--current publishers of comics based on the CSI and 24 TV series--have reached a deal with CBS/Paramount to release new Star Trek comics. Much like Wildstorm's license before, IDW seems to be limiting their releases to miniseries; no ongoing series are currently planned. The first book — a 6-issue miniseries based on The Next Generation, was released in January 2007. A second, TOS-era Klingon-based 5-issue mini followed in April 2007 http://www.newsarama.com/IDW/Trek/Ryall_Trek.htmlhttp://www.idwpublishing.com/titles/startrek.shtml, with a "Star Trek: Year Four" miniseries following in July 2007 and a "Alien Spotlight" miniseries starting in November 2007 http://www.idwpublishing.com/news/dujour.shtml http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0703/18/idwpanel.htm. * TOS ** Blood Will Tell ** Star Trek: Year Four * TNG ** The Space Between * "Star Trek Universe" (Covering Multiple Series) ** Star Trek: Alien Spotlight See also * Reprinted comics External links * * Star Trek Comics Checklist Category:Comics de:Comics es:Comics fr:Comics sv:Serietidningar